With developments of software programming and cloud technologies, the way of developing a new application changes. In the container technology, common basic functions are now packed in respective dependent packages called images, and a developer may develop an application by assembling various images provided by same or different providers.
In order to increase the software reusability, entities such as software companies and/or organizations or even an individual may pack their code in image files and submit the image files to networks for commercial or free use. With the booming of containers, a great number of servers such as datacenters for hosting these image files appear in the networks. As the image files come from various types of providers, how to identify and fix vulnerabilities in the image files becomes an emerging focus.